ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistrust
After interrogating Gizmo, Kiva is about to hit the sack, but Ratchet surprised her. Ratchet: I thought we agreed there will be no secrets. Kiva: Ah! Ratchet, don't surprise me like that! Ratchet: Cut the act, Kiva. You are depressed a lot, are you? Kiva: What? I am not depressed. Ratchet: You're lying. Little by little, the look on your face can't hide your feelings forever. No one else can show for that. Kiva: Darn it! I hate it when you are right! Ratchet: Is it that hard for you to trust me? Kiva: A tiny bit.. Ratchet: All I'm asking is just to be honest with yourself. Kiva, what's really going on with you? Kiva: It's my confidence. Ratchet: As a Keyblade wielder? Kiva: Yeah, I still have it. But a Decepticon knows about-- Ratchet: The Keyblade's power. Huh.. I never thought Megatron was interested in it. Kiva: You be surprised. Ratchet: Even if he tries, it won't be that simple. Kiva: Yeah, I'm that stronger than *yawns* he thinks. Ratchet: That's the spirit, Kiva. And that's half of the answer you just told me. The power of the Keyblade only attracts to hearts, who are made of pure light. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Your light connects to many paths, even mine. Many may not agree with you, but you always came through. You're a great friend to have on this team, Kiva. Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Ratchet. Ratchet: Find your courage. That's my only request to you. Kiva: Alright. - Ratchet is about to leave one of the dens, but Kiva asked one more question. Kiva: Are you sure we can bring Kovu and Kiara together? Ratchet: I really hope so. Sasha's the one who came up with this plan. Kiva: Oh, good point. Ratchet: Okay, good night. Kiva: Night, Ratchet. - Kiva finally get some rest inside the den. Inside her dream world, only Optimus Prime appeared before her. Kiva: Optimus Prime? Optimus: You have done well and have made the Autobots proud. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks. Optimus: An era is ending.. Which will shall shake the edge of war. Kiva: I know. It is pretty bad. Optimus: Only three warriors, from different time zones, shall joined in. And yet, the captain calls to all who will stand beside him. Kiva: Different time zones? ???: From many separate worlds. - Kiva looked behind her and finds the Saiyan Warrior. Kiva: Oh, Saiyan Warrior! ???: No need to be formal. I'm Reia. Kiva: Reia? You're the Saiyan Warrior? Reia: That name was a death sentence because of the darkness in me. I'm only known by another name: "The Saiyan of Hope". Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes. War is coming and only you have the strength to lead it. Optimus: Though one era ends.. Reia: ..another begins. Optimus/Reia: Fall from darkness, rise to light. Reia: Ratchet and Clank needs your help, more than you ever know. Kiva: Alright, seems fair. Optimus: Good. Zira must not obtain the Pride Lands. Reia: And Tachyon mustn't rule the new galaxy. Let your heart speak out. You want to have a peaceful world, do you? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Then Tachyon must be stopped. Optimus: Whether or not you joined them in Narnia is all up to you. Kiva: Alright. - Optimus disappeared into the shadows of Kiva's dream world. Reia is starting to disappear as well. Reia: Your light, as well as the captain's, will shine upon 'Judgment Day'. Never miss that chance. Kiva: Alright, I won't. - Reia disappeared and Kiva just woke up from her dream world, seeing that Clank is sleeping and Raine and Genis stood watch for the night. Kiva: Gee.. Raine: I agree, Genis. The look on Gizmo's face was priceless. Genis: Yeah. We should have everything we need to-- Kiva: Stop Tachyon. I know. Raine: Kiva, you're still up? Kiva: I just woke up from my dream world. Genis: Oh. Raine: I know we have to deal with three missions, but we can't fight against him unprepared. Kiva: Three warriors from different time zones.. Raine: More like in three worlds. Checking on this 'Peter Pan', rescuing another princess. Time is short and we got many to accomplish. Kiva: That's right. Genis: I know we do. But, which way should we go? Raine: No idea. But, I'm certain that Ratchet can think of something. Genis: Kiva, I know this is a stupid question, but what would you suggest? Kiva: I would say, do something easy first. Genis: Since we're already here, I think we can help both Kovu and Kiara out. Kiva: Yes, that's true. Raine: Kiva, get some more rest. Genis and I will stand watch. Good night. Kiva: Good night. - As Kiva goes back into the den, she's happy that she learned the warrior's name and will look forward to meet her in person. Kiva: Boy, I'm glad I learn the warrior's name. Hopefully, I'll meet her in person. - Kiva has gone back to sleep for a very busy day as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes